liebesleid
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Malam itu, Sang Dewi tahu ia menyesal. Menyesal karena tak berjumpa dengan si pemuda lebih awal. / GreekMyth!AU / Untuk #PasirJingga #OkiKaguWeek Day 3


_**Notes:**_ Untuk OkiKagu Week #PasirJingga hari ketiga dengan _prompt_ Fantasy!AU. Referensi diadaptasi dari mitologi Yunani yaitu kisah Selene, Sang Dewi Bulan, dan Endymion, manusia mortal yang ia cinta. _Happy reading!_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 _ **liebesleid**_

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 _GreekMyth!AU, OOC, not chronological order of plot_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

- _night 4-_

Ia tidak bisa mencegah kereta kudanya berhenti di atas ceruk lebar pada Pegunungan Latmus, sama seperti ia tak mampu mencegah dirinya turun hanya untuk menjejakan kakinya di atas tanah bumi, menelusuri bebatuan yang membentuk jalan setapak dan menuntun langkahnya menuju gua kecil dengan atap miring.

Ia melihat _nya_ , dalam keremangan cahaya keperakan dari pijar obor yang ia genggam.

Ia melihatnya tak berubah, masih sama. Masih dengan wajah damai yang sama dan kain sewarna _ivory –_ yang membungkus tubuhnya _—_ yang sama, dan helai-helai coklat muda sepanjang tengkuk yang sama dan dan –dan segala hal tentangnya yang sama, akan selalu sama, karena si pemuda memang tak akan pernah bergerak, atau membuka mata.

Ia menyentuh kulit pucat yang berpendar, berusaha menemukan jejak-jejak kehangatan agar menjalar pada sela-sela jemarinya. Sayangnya kulit itu tidak hangat seperti milik mereka yang hidup, tetapi tidak dingin pula seperti mayat tak bernyawa. Berada di antara; hangat dan dingin, serupa eksistensinya yang juga berada di antara; ada dan tiada.

Dewi Bulan tak menarik lengannya dari si pemuda, ia terus menyentuh, menelusuri lekuk-lekuk pada wajahnya dengan ujung jari, membelai barisan bulu mata di bawah kelopak kemudian ketika berakhir turun pada hidung, terus, terus, hingga menyentuh bibir, ia membeku.

Ia rasakan napas _dia_ yang berembus menyapu pipinya saat ia paksakan bibir mereka untuk saling memagut. Ia dapat melihat dada _nya_ yang naik turun, dapat mendengar bunyi jantung _nya_ yang berdetak teratur. Dia begitu hidup, namun seterusnya dan selamanya akan selalu tertidur.

.

.

.

.

 _-night 1-_

Ketika kereta kuda Kamui yang menyala dengan sinar jingga keemasan mencapai Olympus, Kagura sudah bersiap dalam balutan gaun keperakan dan mahkota sabit di kepala (kontras dengan oranye alami yang memberi warna pada helaian rambutnya). Kereta kudanya bergerak dari depan gerbang, bunyi ketak-ketuk sebelum bertambah cepat melintasi langit gelap yang diselubungi awan.

Rutenya selalu berubah. Kemarin ia melewati Sungai Maeander, kemarin dulu ia melewati Pulau Samos menyeberang sedikit di antara lautan dan sampai pada ujung Pulau Tragia. Kali ini ia membelokkan kudanya lebih ke kiri dari jalur kemarin, melintasi langit di atas Pegunungan Latmos yang berbatu-batu.

Setiap waktu untuknya berkeliling, adalah waktu bagi para mortal beristirahat, tidur dengan lelap. Tetapi di lereng Pegunungan Latmos, pada salah satu ceruknya yang membentuk gua, malam ini Sang Dewi menjumpai satu-satunya manusia yang belum memejamkan mata.

Sang Dewi berhenti sejenak, dibarengi ringkik kuda kembarnya ketika tali kekang mereka ia tarik mendadak. Bahkan seorang dewi pun tak luput dari rasa penasaran, dan karenanya ia putuskan untuk sebentar saja, ya sebentar saja, meninggalkan tugasnya.

Ia turun dari kereta kudanya, dari langit angkasa yang berkelap-kelip, lantas melangkah menuju ceruk di hadapannya.

Manusia itu—pemuda itu menyadari kehadirannya. Siapa yang bisa tidak sadar jika diberkahi kehadiran cahaya perak langsung dari Sang Dewi Bulan? Matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan, lidahnya kelu tak mampu mengucap sesuatu.

Kagura pikir pemuda itu akan bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menundukan kepala, merendahkan diri karena presensinya di tempat itu. Tapi ia salah, karena si pemuda yang semenit lalu terkejut itu berhasil menguasai diri. Senyum, kalau bukan seringai, melengkung pada bibirnya.

"Tidak setiap hari Dewi Bulan turun langsung dari langit dan menjejakkan kaki di tanah Latmos. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Ia ingin tahu apakah si pemuda memang manusia yang tak suka berbasa-basi, karena caranya bicaranya yang lugas dan langsung pada pokok permasalahan sedikit mengganggunya. Jarang sekali manusia bisa bereaksi nyaris biasa saja atas kehadirannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Kali ini ia tidak menutup-nutupi seringainya. _Namaku Sougo_ , _pemburu,_ katanya dalam satu tarikan napas sebelum menggumamkan pertanyaan _apakah hanya itu yang kau inginkan, Dewi Bulan?_

Ia menangkap seringai yang terbentuk itu dengan jelas, sejelas bagaimana telinganya mendengar pertanyaan yang pemuda itu lontarkan.

 _Kau bisa memanggilku Kagura_ , katanya, mengawasi bagaimana mata mirah si pemuda berpendar karena obor bercahaya peraknya, kemudian menjaga nada suara tetap datar ia berkata, _kenapa kau tidak tidur?_

Nah, Kagura pikir mengabaikan pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan menanyakan pertanyaan lainnya adalah hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan, ketimbang sebaliknya, ketimbang terus-terusan menatap wajah itu seakan-akan ia _terjerat_.

"Kenapa?" Sougo menggaungkan kata tanyanya. Di luar prediksi Kagura, pemuda itu menciptakan kurva tajam lagi pada sudut-sudut bibirnya sembari melanjutkan, "karena _bulan_ nya terlalu cantik untuk diabaikan, bukan?"

Kagura ingin mendengus meremehkan mendengar jawaban seperti itu, meski kemudian ia tahu ia tak akan bisa melakukannya karena ia berharap (padahal tak seharusnya ia berharap), bahwa kata-kata itu dengan tulus diucapkan padanya.

Kagura terpaku, dalam suatu interval waktu yang panjang dan membuat Sougo berinisiatif untuk menghidupkan kembali percakapan dengan berujar _apakah hanya itu yang kau inginkan, Dewi Bulan?_ , seolah tak belajar dari pengalaman ketika pertanyaan yang sama sebelumnya telah diabaikan.

"Ya," jawabnya, lalu berbalik memunggungi pemuda itu. Ia pikir ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan tugasnya malam ini; ia harus segera pergi.

"Kagura," Sougo menyebut namanya, sedikit ragu. Namanya terdengar aneh diucapkan oleh suara si pemuda, tetapi Kagura tahu ia sama sekali tak membencinya. Jadi ia tolehkan kepalanya, menatap lurus-lurus pada figur si pemuda.

Mungkin untuk kesekian kalinya Sougo kembali menggagalkan prediksi Sang Dewi ketika dia menyunggingkan senyum tulus sedikit jenaka dan berkata, "aku akan berada di sini lagi besok malam."

Genggamannya pada obor menguat. Kagura hampir yakin bahwa sebuah senyum bisa menular karena di detik selanjutnya ia tak kuasa menahan terlengkungnya senyum serupa pada bibirnya.

"Begitu."

Dalam gerakan singkat ia kembali menaiki kereta kudanya, meninggalkan pijakannya pada bumi, yang entah kenapa terasa lebih kuat menariknya supaya tidak pergi. Malam itu, Sang Dewi tahu ia menyesal.

Menyesal karena tak berjumpa dengan si pemuda lebih awal.

.

.

.

.

 _-night 3-_

Ia tidak tahu kenapa atau bagaimana, ia hanya mengerti bahwa ia marah, marah sekali.

"Kau apa?" _persetan, katakan sekali lagi apa yang kau lakukan dewa mesum sialan!_

Kagura nyaris menarik jubah pria—dewa—bersurai perak dengan mahkota, yang baru saja mengatakan sesuatu tentang kekasihnya dengan asal, seolah itu adalah hal yang tidak penting untuk diperdebatkan.

"Dia yang memintanya, oke?"

Gintoki—ketua para dewa Olympus—pikir, Kagura tak akan bereaksi semarah itu padanya. Persoalan yang ia sampaikan tadi 'kan hanya menyangkut seorang manusia, kekasihnya memang, tetapi Kagura bisa mendapatkan kekasih manapun yang ia inginkan sebagai gantinya jika tidak berhasil dengan pemuda berambut pasir itu, 'kan?

' _kan?_

"Jangan bercanda! Kenapa?" suara amarahnya menyublim menjadi lirihan, " _untuk apa?_ "

"Kagura kau tidak... benar-benar mencintainya, 'kan?"

Kagura pikir itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah dilontarkan seorang raja dewa padanya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, _sialan_!" Dewi Bulan kehilangan tatakramanya yang selalu ia jaga mati-matian, yakin sekali Kamui akan bangga melihatnya menjelma jadi _epitome_ dari api persis sepertinya. Toh Kagura memang merasakan gejolak api dalam dirinya saat ini; api amarah dan kebencian.

"Aku hanya bilang padanya bahwa ia manusia dan suatu saat ia akan menua dan mati, berbeda denganmu yang seorang dewi—"

Kagura menahan napasnya ketika Gintoki lanjut menuturkan, "—kukatakan padanya aku bisa membantunya untuk menjadi abadi dan dia menyetujuinya."

Ia mungkin menyerah pada kenyataan yang didengarnya ketika mendaratkan satu tinju pada rahang pria itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang baru saja kau perbuat!"

Satu tinju lagi di titik yang sama sebelum si pria bangkit sambil memegangi bagian wajahnya yang membiru lantas menjawab, "apa? Aku hanya membuatnya tertidur."

Ia tidak tahu kenapa atau bagaimana, ia hanya mengerti bahwa ia marah, marah sekali.

Selanjutnya ia dapati dirinya tertawa keras dengan nada mengejek yang terdengar ganjil. Mata birunya yang diliputi duka mengerling tajam, menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi muak yang berlebihan.

"Ya, kau benar. Ia hanya tertidur—," dan Sang Dewi berbalik memunggungi Gintoki hanya agar Dewa Petir itu tidak melihat air matanya yang mengalir, "— _selamanya_."

.

.

.

.

 _-night 5-_

Sougo-nya tampan, dan adakalanya hal itu membuat Kagura berpikir bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, hanya dengan menatap wajah _nya_ , ia sudah cukup bahagia.

Tidak, itu tidak cukup.

Karena tak ada lagi sepasang mata semerah darah yang menyambutnya hangat. Tak ada lagi seringai miringnya ketika mengejek, senyum tulusnya ketika menyimak perkataannya, dan _Kagura_ dan _Kagura_ dan _Kagura_ yang selalu diucapkannya dengan nada aneh yang ia suka.

Tak ada lagi sentuhan hangatnya, kecupannya selamat datang dan selamat tinggal-nya, pertengkaran karena hal bodoh, percakapan tentang masa depan yang didamba—tak ada lagi Sougo-nya.

Tetapi ia menolak untuk barang sejenak saja lupa, untuk barang semalam saja tak menjumpai wajah tertidur kekasihnya.

 _Apa yang kau mimpikan? Apkaha ada aku di dalamnya?_ Kadang ia bertanya demikian, kadang ia putuskan lebih baik bungkam. Tetapi Kagura selalu dan akan selalu menggenggam tangannya, menautkan jari-jemari mereka, menyalurkan kehangatan pada kekasihnya seraya mengucap janji yang tak akan pernah ia ingkari.

"Tenang saja. Esok malam, dan keesokannya lagi, dan seterusnya, dan selamanya, aku akan selalu berada di sini. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri."

.

.

.

.

 _-night 2-_

"Kau ingin punya anak berapa?"

Ia seperti tersedak oleh udara yang ia hirup ketika mendengar pertanyaan tanpa tedeng aling-aling itu disodorkan padanya. Cahaya perak pada nyala obor tidak menutupi jejak-jejak kemerahan yang tercetak di kedua pipinya.

"Kau masih waras?"

Ia melantunkan satu lagi tawa. Ia pikir candaannya lucu tapi tidak bagi Dewi Bulan kekasihnya (sejak dua malam yang lalu). Bahunya menerima pukulan keras hingga ia meringis, tetapi tawanya tak mau juga berhenti.

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya bercanda," dia menggeser duduknya agar tidak menerima tinju susulan. Kagura juga tidak berniat memukul lagi, karena, cara Sougo mengungkapkan kalimat terakhir tadi membuatnya benar-benar berpikir, dan berpikir tentang kehidupan di masa depan, tentang keluarga yang mungkin, mungkin nanti akan mereka ciptakan.

"Dua puluh? Lima puluh? Katakan saja."

"Aku tahu kau sadis, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga masokis," giliran Kagura yang menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati pemuda itu. Mungkin ia akan meninjunya lagi, mungkin tidak.

"Tetapi kalau kau serius menanyakan hal itu, aku hanya bisa bilang bahwa aku _tidak peduli_ ," ia menggeser duduknya lagi dan lagi hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara lengan-lengan mereka, "karena bagiku, dengan adanya kau di sisiku selamanya; itu, sudah cukup."***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

Kagura: Selene, Dewi Bulan

Sougo: Endymion, pemburu, penggembala (ada pula versi yang bilang bahwa ia raja)

Kamui: Helios, Dewa Matahari

Gintoki: Zeus

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Happy OkiKaguWeek_!

Ternyata sempet nulis cerita _absurd_ ini. _Well_ , Selene itu sebenernya dewi kaporitku dari Yunani selain Athena sama Artemis, jadi ya coba-coba buat pake kisah kasihnya yang menyedihkan ini. Oya, untuk segala hal yang berkenaan dengan plot dan endingnya di sini, jangan salahin aku, salahin Gintoki (Zeus) yang udah bikin Sougo bobo selamanya /YHA #Kabur


End file.
